The Lost Relations
Grown by a culture that drives loyalty to ones family and the ability to survive in the dire world of the ruins, the Lost families understand better than most how dangerous other cultures can be due to the origin point at the end of the emergence war. Each family is a self contained unit capable of suviving by itself, with their own traditions and trials, but who collectively form the Lost as a culture, sharing their knowledge between families and supporting one another in their travels and tribulations. However this self reliance has been pushed to the limit on occassion by other cultures, and the Losts noted isolationist life style has been put to one side by all the families when their home of the refuge has been put under threat. The consequences of these times have left their mark unpo the Losts impressions of the other nearby cultures, these have been listed below. 'A Quick Overview' The CellBorn - Warrior clans consumed with the belief in strength. Good trade partners and potential allies to have. Strong sense of Honour that if repsected is returned in kind. Hive-Sec - Order sworn warriors that seek to maintain humanities existance. Little contact with the families, but highly critical when encountered of our past, seem to hold an issue with our friends in the CellBorn. To be wary of but traded and interacted with at the families discretion. The Company - Arrogant Trader organisation, with a compulsion to reclaim what they see as theirs. Little in common wiht use, but can trade with out lying..too much. To be watched and guarded against, but to be dealt with face to face when encountered. Raven Privateers - Mercenary types, bound by personal profit or adventure. Good traders and talkers, with a decency to them when encountered. Can be trusted but need to be watched when around as items have a habit of going missing. The Peoples - Our erst while 'Brothers' that once tried to murder us for our difference of opinion 3 centuries ago. Untrustworthy, back stabbing thieves in the night. To be treated like the filth they truly are. 'Detailed Relations' The CellBorn Warrior clans that rule to the south of our lands. Consumed with their belief in strength and the display of such amongst their fellows, they constantly strive for dominance over one another to show their might as a people. Always searching for the next challenge, and next fight they are consumed by their war bound life style. However we have never had reason to war with one another, in recent times the CellBorn have showed great respect towards us and helped families passing through their lands on the nomads path. For savage warriors they are trustworthy friends who value a straight answer and good company, something we can share with them amongst the families. Summary: Savage warriors that have shown they can be trusted. Good trade partners and potentially loyal allies Hive-Sec Order Born warriors from the far East and South east of our lands, they follow the tenents of the old Defence force, seeking to maintain humanities survival in the ruins by force of martial might. They every waking moment appears consumed with this cause as is their actions, be that through hunting those they perceive as a threat to humanities survival or through their genocidal war against the mutant kind. The few major encounters we have had with their patrols have been largely peaceful, however tensions have been had in the past during these. No war or violence has ever truly occured, but the members of Hive-Sec are to be watched as much as they are to be created by the families. Summary: Order born warriors that are to be watched as much as welcomed. Soldiers first and foremost, and to be regarded as such. The Company Arrogant Trader organisation based to the South east of our lands in the great core towers of the ruins. The company are completely consumed by their claims to ancient lands they no longer inhabit or have attachment too, and often make attempts to claim areas for themselves or to reclaim lands inhabited by others. Their every action has political motive behind it, and as such they often attempt to steer situations to their advantage for maximum gain from the occurence. Our few interactions have been strained at best and most families have taken to avoiding or ignoring them due to their attitudes and disrespectful actions. Summary: Arrogant and rude traders, that whilst decent in trading are to be watched carefully and not to be dealt with outside of assured situations. Raven Privateers Mercenaries from the Far Far east of our lands, they hold an individualistic flair to every single member of their culture, their social groups being dominated by ship crews and town bandings who are led by elected captains. Their actions are generally motivated by profit or adventure, sometimes each coinciding with the other in some way or fashion. Our interactions in the past have been good with a few notable exceptions that almost led to war, but the privateers have proven good trade partners and pay well when services are traded, their only damning feature being their light fingered habits, they are respectful and genuine people, however they often help themselves to more than they should. Summary: Mercenaries and adventurers, good company and honest people, however to be watched for their more light figured habits. The Peoples Our once erstwhile 'brothers and sisters', before they stabbed us in the backs and tried to kill us all during the emergence war, the hold sway in the forgotten lands far far to the south east on the opposite side of the ruins where they still live to this day. They content themselves with their rituals, trials and worship, generally ignoring our existance, but when we do cross one another's path; be that in large or small numbers, mutual assured hatred brings us to war every single time. The Peoples are treacherous genocidial tribals with little respect or honour for others, and should be left to die with the rest of the filth that flows from the catacombs into the ruins. Summary: Murderous zealot tribals who tried to murder us 300 years ago when we were Brothers to them, they are not to be trusted and should dealt with mercilessly at every oppotunity. Leave their bones for the mutants. Back to The Lost Back to Faction Relations